We have developed and validated methods which will allow us to assess pancreatic insulin secretion by measurement of peripheral blood levels of either insulin or C-peptide. Peripheral C-peptide and insulin levels basally, and in response to stimuli, will then be subjected to deconvolution analysis to derive actual secretion rates in normal, obese, and type II diabetic subjects.